


Aliens

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, area 51, from tumblr, isolation mention, minor self-depreciation, remus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Prompt: Deceit geeking out to aliens?





	Aliens

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Logan berated, lightly glaring at the lying side. “Area 51 wouldn’t be filled with aliens. It’s much more likely to just hold weapons.”

“They  _ haven’t _ been hiding things from us for years.” Deceit replied, excitedly looking at his wall. “Now _ don’t _ help and look at these designs with me.”

“You think these are the types of aliens we’ll find during the raid?” Logan asked, only slightly disbelievingly. He’d never been in Deceit’s room before, but he hadn’t expected to find the walls messily covered in neat and well-drawn designs of various non-terrain life forms. Some Logan even recognized from Star Trek.

Deceit nodded and waved his hands at all the designs excitedly. “At least  _ none _ of them have to be right.” He said confidentially. “This wall  _ isn’t _ dedicated to the ones for certain gaseous environments, and that one’s  _ not _ for if they lived on Mars, and that one- well that one’s  _ not _ just a mess, ignore it- and-”

“What’s this one?” Logan asked, having gone to look at the ‘mess wall.’ He pulled one of the more buried pages out from underneath a very realistic drawing of a Denobulan.

Deceit glanced back before alarm crossed his face. “ _ Something _ !” He assured, darting forward to try and grab the page. Logan pulled it away from him, looking closer at it.

The drawing was realistic and well-done like the rest of the work, but instead of being of an alien race, it seemed to be of Deceit. Looking closer at it, Logan realized the scales were more heavily focused on, the human aspects not as well-defined as the scales that trailed down the drawing’s neck, the snake eye standing out compared to the barely drawn human one.

“Is this… you?” Logan asked, sounding mildly concerned.

Deceit flinched. “… _ No _ .”

Logan frowned. “Why did you draw yourself as an alien? And with your snake-like features so… magnified?”

Deceit didn’t answer, just continuing to look away from Logan and the paper. Logan looked back at the drawing. Wrinkles and stains on the paper suggested it was old, drawn a while ago, back before Deceit had revealed himself to Thomas and the Light sides had been forced to interact with him.

Back when Deceit would have been mostly isolated after Virgil left, leaving him only with Remus- who, as Roman made clear, was either an annoyance or off messing up the Imagination, leaving Deceit functionally alone.

Logan pursed his lips as understanding dawned upon him. He glanced up at Deceit again, who was now quietly looking at another drawing while stealing looks at Logan and the drawing of himself, before placing the paper on his desk.

“I see.” He said slowly. “Deceit, I would like to apologize.”

Deceit turned to face Logan. “You  _ do _ need to apologize for anything.”

“I think I do.” Logan replied, stepping back beside Deceit to look at his wall. “I fear I have not been properly paying attention to your theories on these aliens. The ones that Area 51 is hiding from us, correct?”

Deceit looked slightly taken aback before he smiled. “ _ No _ , I’d  _ hate _ to go over it again.”

Logan offered a small smile in return. “Good. I feel there is a lot I’ve missed.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
